The Guy Will be Mine
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HarryxOliver and HarryxDraco: One-shot songfic based off Up walk in the Galaxy!


**_Disclaimer:_ I own Harry Potter and Upwalk in the Galaxy! No duh! Why would I write fanfiction if I owned them.  
  
_Pairings:_** **Oliver/Harry and Draco/Harry  
  
_Warnings:_ Death and if you dislike gay things, back away from this fanfiction. (pokes a stick at homophobes)  
  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
  
_A/N:_ Italics are lyrics**

* * *

**_The Guy Will Be Mine: One- Shot  
_**  
_When you go fishing, you catch a boot or some other trash. When you play at cards you lose all your cash._  
  
Harry had become depressed with the graduation of Oliver and all. It was so sad.  
  
"Ron," Hermione poked Harry's best friend, "We have to help Harry! He's been feeling shitty since Wood has left." She looked at Ron with a sad puppy look in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go talk to Dumbledore," Ron spoke as Hermione and him got up and headed for the Headmaster's offices.  
  
"Sherbert lemon," Hermione said the password and the two entered through the door.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore gave a slight smile, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione began, "isn't himself anymore without Wood around. He hasn't eaten a decent meal in days and Ron has told me that he hasn't been going to sleep at night like he is supposed to. We are terribly worried for him."  
  
"Well we have to options. One is to ask Oliver to come back for a couple of weeks. Options two is to find him another man." Dumbledore gave Harry's friends the best options availible.  
  
"I think the first one would be the best." Ron and Hermione said at the exact same time.  
  
"I will send an owl to him ASAP." Dumbledore smiled as the two left.  
  
_You're so pathetic, you never win and you never will. Not the kind of girl who'd make any guy feel a thrill.  
_  
---  
  
"He'll love me, he'll love me not, HE'LL LOVE ME!" Draco pulled off the last petal or the flower; Malfoy knew that his archenemy had been depressed. It's always so amazing how people fall in love with their enemies you know.  
  
"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson saw him sitting in the chair in front of the fire, staring at the fire with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Ai?" He responded, "What?"  
  
"Nevermind..." She sighed and sat on the couch near Draco.  
  
---  
  
Harry stared at his plate with a blank look in his eyes. There was a feast that night, but for what reason, he did not know, until the main doors of the Great Hall flew open. Harry turned around to see who it was and his eyes glimmered with happiness when he saw the face of his lover. Oliver Wood stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oliver!" Harry cried, getting up at once to run and threw his arms around Wood. He didn't care that the whole school knew how he felt about Oliver. Harry loved a man none the less would anything change it.  
  
"Harry," He lightly kissed Harry and smiled, "Never thought you'd miss me that badly." Oliver then rushed his fingers through Potter's hair quickly.  
  
"Well I did," Harry's eyes filled with tears of joy. Neville was glad to give up his seat. he would be so glad to see Harry not moping around for once. "I can't believe you came."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Oliver asked, "Even after graduating, I still loved you and still do." He smiled at Harry as Harry ate the first real meal he had needed for quite some time. Dinner ended quickly after Oliver's arrival and the two Gryffindors retired to their dorm.  
  
Draco had became insane with Oliver's return. He began to make plans to kill Wood during Potions that day.  
  
"Yes it is GENIUS!" Draco clasped his hands together, putting the plots into his satchel.  
  
"You are a genius... DRACO!" Two little mini puppet Dracos appeared on Malfoy's shoulders. They looked just like him except for the eyes, the eyes were little black dots.  
  
"I am aren't I?" Proffesor Snape looked at Draco like he was insane and then continued with his lesson.  
  
Draco lured Oliver out to the Quidditch field and began to use his plots.  
  
_I'm sorry you'll never be a goddess like me, step aside this is how it's got to be.  
_  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Oliver growled at the blonde.  
  
"I want you to," He stopped, "LEAVE MY MAN ALONE! I HAVE KNOWN HARRY LONGER THAN YOU!" He spat it all out.  
  
"Well it is your fault for making smart remarks to him about being friends with Ron. I don't think that could have helped too much." sniggered Wood.  
  
"That might not have," Draco revealed a sword from beneath his cloak, "BUT THIS WILL!" He took the blade and put the tip to Wood's heart, "I'm gonna rip your heart out like you made Harry do to me!" Oliver's body shivered. The sword's shine reflected into his eyes. "Any last words?"  
  
"I hate you Malfoy." Oliver groaned as he was pinned to the wall. Draco stabbed the sword right through his heart as he promised he would. he took the handle and twisted it several times as the crimson came pouring onto the ground and all over Malfoy's uniform. Quickly, Malfoy used a spell to clean his robes of the blood and wall. Then he used the incendio spell to burn Oliver's remains. Lastly, he disposed of the ashes.  
  
_I'll get the guy, yes I'm the one, who will always win the day. I'm strong and I'm beautiful, what more can I say. when you lose, how you will moan and cry 'cause the guy will be mine._  
  
Draco smiled, knowing that his deed was done and just about nobody could get in his way of winning Harry now, except maybe Ron, but he doubted that. Harry heard the screams and had began to run out there but was too late to see what was going on.  
  
"Draco," He looked at him with puzzlement on his face, "Where's Oliver?"  
  
"He told me that he has returned to the Quidditch Internationals because they need him for the next match and he won't be back to visit for awhile." Draco lied as Harry lapped it up.  
  
"Thank you Draco!" Harry hugged him and kissed the blonde, "Will you keep me company?"  
  
"Aye," Malfoy nodded as the two headed back to the school, fingers laced and lips locked.  
  
**_-Owari_**


End file.
